Sheila Bennett
}} '''Sheila Bennett' was the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, mother of Abby Bennett, and also a very powerful witch. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. Season One Sheila "Grams" Bennett was the warm and loving grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, and also a descendant of a long and powerful line of witches. She knew that Bonnie was capable of being a powerful witch but her granddaughter didn't believe her until she came to realize her own abilities. Afterwards, she often went to Sheila for help. As Sheila taught Bonnie about the dangers of witchcraft, she also trained Bonnie on how to control her magic. She insisted on Bonnie's wearing of a crystal that had belonged to their ancestor Emily Bennett which was later destroyed by Emily herself. Sheila helped Stefan locate Bonnie and Elena who had both been kidnapped by Anna and Ben, later helping Bonnie open the tomb so Damon could get Katherine. She and Bonnie broke the spell sealing the vampires in the tomb to release Stefan and Damon, but the effort had greatly weakened her. After performing that exhausting spell to open the doors of Fell's Church, Sheila returned home where she slowly passed away. Season Three After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of nature has been offset, together, Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that would destroy The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. Appearance & Personality Sheila Bennett was well known for her almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair. Born and bred in the picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Sheila was a level-headed and strong-willed sorceress, and also the Occult teacher at a local community college. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling :' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration :' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning :' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction :' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition :' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting :' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis :' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew :' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles : '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires : Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'''Stones & Herbs : Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans : '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear :' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic :' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion Gallery Season One Grams.jpg Grams and Bonnie.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h41m05s207.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h45m17s167.png MV5BMTM1OTYyMDkxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY344_.jpg MV5BNzgyNDI2NzEwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY333_.jpg Sheila_bennett.png tumblr_lf2iipO1ck1qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_lmreiifWYp1ql3guno1_500.png sheilaa.jpg Season Three normal_090 grams.jpg normal_168 grams.jpg normal_178.jpg tumblr_lts715mKun1r49693o1_500.gif tumblr_ltt1u1Tw6A1qbbne5o1_500.gif tumblr_lttpdaVqXV1qdx1nko3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lttpdaVqXV1qdx1nko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lttpdaVqXV1qdx1nko6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltttgxc3Cb1qzl55xo1_500.png tumblr_ltuc6k92bc1r0obs4o1_500.jpg Behind the scenes * In Bloodlines, Sheila mentions that she was barely a teenager in 1969, implying she was just over, or only just, thirteen, placing her birth date at about 1941, making her at least 68 at the time of her death in December 2009. Appearances ;Season 1 * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * Bloodlines * Fool Me Once Season 3 * Ghost World Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost